User talk:Isabella-Liker
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Isabella-Liker page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 23:55, September 8, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Hello Hello and welcome to P&F Wiki. :) I am CandaceFan, but you may call me Phinello, my character self on the Fanon Wiki. Happy edits! :) Nang nang nang nang... Hello! 00:26, September 9, 2010 (UTC)The Klimpaloon who says 'nang nangstarted this, not you! @67.177.71.141: Yes, yes you did. "Give Me a Grade! I need the man keeping me down!" Cool... 01:14, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Ummm...... Is this you? CandaceFan 02:08, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I think I think your real user is Isabella and The Lego Linker.Im from the 6th Dimension. 21:06, January 12, 2011 (UTC) : It isn't Isabella and The Lego Linker, it's Isabella and Lego Liker. Anyway see their editing and people can see that they are two different people. That is one way people found out you were multiple users. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:21, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Continuity When you are adding continuity to a page, use what would make most sense in a sentence. It looks weird when people try to read one of your entries without parenthesis. You should use parenthesis if they are separate from the sentence only. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:21, January 20, 2011 (UTC) My colorful dress Okay, why did you created that song since it wasn't verify yet or possibly a fake song in the first place and telling me to delete it since I can't only the admins can? Patrickau 26 01:35, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Happy birthday! Happy birthday! --[[User:Sara124|'Sara124']] 08:29, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday Hey, Happy Birthday, it's mine too - PAC O'er and Out! 11:37, November 27, 2011 (UTC) What the? Hey, what are you removing contents of the pages the you said some sort of Vandalism that their isn't anything that I check in the history. Patrickau 26 01:03, December 16, 2011 (UTC) The reason I was removing contents of the pages was because of that gross image that was yesterday on some pages. I did return the pages to where they were when that image got removed. Hey user. Whatcha doin'? 17:42, December 16, 2011 (UTC)